A Bloody Tempest
by Lara1221
Summary: There's a storm in Ron's office and something incredibly absurd behind it.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. And the picture is just a storm I found on google, also not mine.

 **A/N:** So this round of ql was hard for me, and I wanted to do something more literal and couldn't figure anything out, until I remembered that its pretty possible for a storm to be started in the ministry due to those wizards in blue robes! And I really wanted to write Ron. So this happened. I hope you like it :) **Written for: (skip)**

 **ql: falcons reserve captain: rnd 9:** inspired by the tempest (similarities: storm, caused by someone with a daughter, whose daughter has fallen in love with the guy's son who was stormed on) **; hogwarts school comp:** year 6 transfiguration (mystery), charms (nonverbal, aguamenti, vinegar into wine), astronomy (clandestine meeting); prompts: words- well, said, dig, hurt, wait, kept; era- next gen; mood- inquisitive, hurt; color- teal; food- orange crush; dotw- saturday; adjective- odd; dialogue- I won't ever be the same again; uwl- 3777; lwl- 500; event- someone does a prank; date: june 26, sentence- the end **; greek comp: hector:** write about ron **;**

* * *

A Bloody Tempest

This was not a good start to Ron Weasley's Saturday shift.

A bottle of the incredibly fizzy Orange Crush Muggles were justifiably crazy about (the remainder of his lunch) in hand and constantly sipping through its straw, he could not quite believe his eyes as he had opened his office door and stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in _his_ Auror Office, was a bloody tempest. There was wind and rain blowing in his face, and the teal storm rotated above him quickly and torrentially.

And Ron did what could be known, if you knew him well enough, as his number two most popular solution when in distress.

"POTTER!"

Ron looked down the hall and to the end, where the office of the Head of Aurors belonged. Around the edge of that door poked a charcoal-covered head that wore a curious expression. Harry raised one eyebrow. "You rang?"

Ron turned and looked at him flatly, arms crossed. "Are you taking the mickey?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, an innocent expression that looked out of place on a high ranking Ministry official to anyone but his closest friends. "What are you talking about?"

Ron gestured fanatically into his door, giving his friend a look that said he clearly thought his friend was _very_ aware of what he was talking about.

Harry, still apparently confused, walked out of his office and headed down the hall, stopping when he reached Ron.

"Seriously, did you do this?"

"Come on, you think I still pull pranks around the office? I'm hurt."

"Yes."

"You're right, but I haven't done anything all day, so what's going on?"

Ron reached out one hand and pushed open the door to his office, letting Harry see what was inside. Once Harry's eyes had roamed the room once, he burst into a laughter and did not stop until he was curled over and barely breathing.

Ron gave an eye roll that his friend could not see. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Lighten up! It's pretty funny."

"I prefer the other end of the prank."

"Yeah? Well, one: all the hell we've raised, you deserve to be at the other end of it once in a while just as I do; and two, it's not a prank, it's magical maintenance. Go down there and let me know how it goes." With that, Harry patted his mate's shoulder and walked back to his office, still laughing as he went.

Ron rolled his eyes but put on a grin. Harry was right, just a harmless trick, after all, and it postponed actual work to be done. With it, he ventured off to find a wizard in blue robes.

That particular afternoon, every member of the magical maintenance department he happened to pass was preoccupied, so Ron headed down the lift to their headquarters. When he stepped inside, it was clearly pretty busy, but Ron reached out and stopped the nearest passing wizard with a tap on the arm. "Hey, mate. There's a storm in my office. Can you send someone up there to fix it?"

The wizard shook his head. "Sorry, Auror Weasley, can't," was all the explanation he offered before he was off again.

 _What?_ Not even an explanation? Something was up here. Ron was about to stop someone else when a voice echoed through the room. "Weasley! Pleasure seeing you here."

Ron rolled his eyes at the voice. Their interactions were far and few between, but each one was painful. "McLaggen. Not exactly a pleasure."

"Well," he walked up to Ron, extended a hand, and threw him that trademark arrogant smirk, "you needed something?"

Ron was considering keeping a tally of how many times he rolled his eyes during this conversation. Hermione wasn't with him last time, so he hit a new record.

"Yeah, McLaggen, I'm in the Magical Maintenance department for a fun chat," he replied sarcastically, then paused. "My office is wet and windy. Can you fix it?"

"Sure, this way." McLaggen started out of his department's office and down the hall. Ron kept close behind, trying to talk himself down from the rudeness that had been in his voice. It was _years_ ago and not _everything_ he said was completely obnoxious, he could be a little nicer. Pleased with himself for being slightly more tolerant and resolved to actually listen to what McLaggen had to say, he continued to follow, thinking it was rather odd when they were not heading to the Auror's office but not questioning it. There could be another problem he was assigned to, and there's a thousand different ways to get to one place in this building, after all.

But it was a surprise when they ended up near the department of Magical Transportation, severely understaffed in recent years and with loads of empty rooms. McLaggen entered one and curiosity getting the better of him, Ron followed. "Oi, McLaggen, what are you doing in here?"

"Just checking up on the windows," he said, but once Ron took a few more steps into the room, he heard the door shut behind him and lock with a soft click.

"Did you just lock me in here?"

"You're brilliant, aren't you?"

"Brilliant enough to unlock a door, yeah."

McLaggen chuckled. "Just wait a second. I want to talk." He summoned a glass and cast a silent _aguamenti_ with his wand, filling it with water. "Want something to drink?"

"Not really, no."

"It's about my daughter. She graduated a week ago. I recall your son did, too."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I _recall_ my own son graduating from Hogwarts, yeah. You know we're at work, right? And there's work to be done?"

"Trust me, you want to hear this."

"Every minute we're in here you're going to dig yourself a deeper hole. You're bloody insane and if I'm here for more than five minutes people are going to know it. You put a storm in my office so we could talk about your daughter?"

"My daughter, your son. They're dating. Did you know?"

"Teenage boys usually don't tell their parents they're snogging girls in broom closets. So no, we didn't."

"We?"

"He usually talks to Hermione first, but I'd be the first to know about something like this." Ron was still failing to see where McLaggen was going with this. "What is the point of this entire conversation? Shouldn't you be intimidating Hugo?"

"I need you to do that for me! Sophie doesn't tell us anything—"

"I wonder why," Ron muttered.

"and I intercepted one of his letters just to figure it out."

"So talk to _her_! You're her father. Merlin, I'm not an owl. When I found out my daughter had a boyfriend, I scared the boy half to death. It will only be amusing to watch you do the same if I can finally get out of here. This is easily the worst interaction I've ever had with you."

"Also, I thought it would be fun to put a hurricane in your office."

"I won't ever be the same again," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Hermione! You are not going to _believe_ what happened today." Ron walked into the kitchen to wear his wife was turning vinegar into wine (apparently, it had been a long day on her end, too) and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. He recounted his story to her and watched her grow endlessly amused so that by the end, she had dissolved into laughter. "That's it? The end?" When he nodded, she giggled again. "Thank you, I needed that. I'm so tired."

"You? What about me!"

"Ron, today I had a meeting with ten other department heads about budgets for the ball at the end of month. Don't be so dramatic." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, taking another sip of wine when she pulled away.

"Dramatic! Have you met McLaggen?" he asked, feeling indignant. Hermione laughed and kissed his confounded expression away.


End file.
